


Noise Complaint

by thea_zara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, TW - Spider, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashfic in response to a Tumblr post / fic request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my Tumblr dash when I read[ a funny post](http://theazara.tumblr.com/post/121327777797/amusewithaview-digital-goddess), then fic happened.

His heart had just about returned to normal after the adrenalin rush from IT when there was a loud authoritative knock on his apartment door. He rushed to answer, throwing open the door about .5 seconds before he remembered he was still dripping wet and wrapped in a damp and far too small towel.

The two officers’ reactions were as different as night and day. The blonde’s eyes raked up and down his body once before she began smirking at him, while her partner kept his eyes on his furiously blushing face. With an air of apology, either for his partner’s attitude or the obvious interruption Derek didn’t know, he began to speak.

“Hi, I’m Deputy Stilinski and this is my partner Deputy Reyes. I’m sorry for bothering you tonight, but we got a call from a concerned neighbor. Apparently they heard some screaming and they seemed to think it was coming from this apartment…” He trailed off in a leading manner.

Derek rubbed the back of his neck with the hand not clutching to the towel wrapping his waist and blushed even more; something he didn’t actually think was possible. “Yeah, it was um, me. I was taking a shower, obviously,” he gestured to himself. “and suddenly there was a… um..” *mumble*

The blond grinned as she spoke. “There was a what, Sir?”

“There was a spider on me. I hate spiders. I mean normally if there’s one on the wall or something its not that bad, but it was on me and I kind of freaked out.”

Her re-emerging smirk dropped when her partner spoke with a shiver. “Euuck I feel you. I can’t stand the little bastards either. Erica here can go see about getting rid of it for you Mr…”

“Derek Hale.” He responded, slipping out a hand to shake and feeling very odd about it for a second before the deputy’s warm smile drew out one of his own.

Grumbling, Erica stepped into the bathroom. There was a thwack and a toilet flush before she emerged, triumphant. “There, all gone. Why don’t you get Mr. Hale’s number, just in case we have any more questions, you know like why whoever called this in said it sounded like a woman shrieking, or if he’d like to meet you for coffee.” 

With that Erica sashayed out the door once again smirking while the two both blushed and quickly exchanged numbers. 

Derek caught Deputy Stilinski’s eyes and shyly said “I really would like to get coffee sometime.” before closing the door.


End file.
